Unexpected Love
by LadyLaylaNicolette
Summary: Nala is being chased by something that she can't ever tell. she's just about to be caugth when she steps onto Quileute land. Will they chase her away or save her? Or will she find love along the way. Read to find out. *Hiatus*
1. Nala's POV

**The woods. I had to get to shelter. There was no other way to get away from them. They were chasing after me. They had been for months. I couldn't get away. They always found me, no matter where I would hide. This time they wouldn't find me though. I wouldn't let them.**

**I got farther into the trees and I heard growling. I spun in a circle. Nothing. But there was that growl again. They were close. Too close. I couldn't get away this time. They were going to catch me and there was nothing any of us could do. So I kept running and I didn't stop. Next thing I knew I was going faster. I looked down and I saw a giant wolf. I looked all around me. There were giant wolves everywhere. **

**I screamed. I got away from the things. Now I was in the hands, well paws, of these wolves. This time there was no getting away, or so I let the wolves think that. But as soon as they thought that I was going to stop screaming, I jumped off the wolf's back and phased right there. They didn't expect it so they couldn't stop me. That is until I heard their alpha's voice in my head, which surprised me. I had never encountered anyone like me. It threw me off guard and I didn't hear what the alpha said.**

_**Who are you and what are you doing on Quileute land? **_**The alpha had defiantly been alpha for awhile.**

_**My name is Nala. I'm sorry for trespassing on your land. See there are these leeches that have been chasing me for months without stopping. **_**I wouldn't look at anyone when I said this because I was kinda embarrassed **_**.**_

_**Well in that case Nala you can come and stay with me and my wife. By the way my name is Sam. Follow me and we can all go back to my house so we can discuss everything that is going on.**_

_**Okay. The giant black wolf, that I now knew as Sam, started running towards where I assumed his house was.**_

_**It took us only 2 minutes to get to his house with our speed. Sam had me wait out back in the trees while he went in to ask his wife for some clothes for me. He had one of the wolves stay outside with me. The wolf phased back where I couldn't see him and put on some pants. He then walked back to where I was.**_

"_**Nala my name is Seth………." We looked into each other eyes and nothing mattered anymore. The leeches chasing me, the fact that I was lost, or the fact that I had been sentenced to death and had run away. None of it matter.**_

_****Well here is the first chapter of my new story. R&R for the next chapter please****_


	2. Seth's POV

Author's note: I need ideas for the names of the vampires that are chasing Nala. If anyone has any ideas please message them to me. Thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Nala. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer for Twilight and the characters. The plot and Nala are mine though.

_Seth's POV_

I was running portal with Paul, Jacob, and Jared. Paul was running the northern side, Jacob the western, Jared the southern, and I was running the eastern side. It was the same as it usual is, that is until I came upon the scent of a vampire, then there was the scent of a human.

_Jake! Paul! Jared! Vampire are coming near our land!!!!!! And they are chasing a human!!! Someone alert Sam while I try to go help the human. _I screamed before I ran off to where the scent was.

_Seth! Wait for one of us before you just go running off!!!! _Jake said using his alpha tone. I immediately stopped and waited for him or one of the other to come. Jake was at my side in a minute.

We took off as fast as we could. I heard Jared phase back. Now it was only Jake, Paul, and me going after the vamps.

A few minutes later the whole pack was at our sides. We ran to where the scent was the strongest. I was the first to see the girl so I ran up to her and threw her on my back. We all turned around as fast as we can and ran the opposite way from the vampires, back down to La Push. She was screaming and trying to punch me, little did she know that it didn't phase me at all.

She stopped screaming after a few seconds and we all thought that she wouldn't give us any trouble now, but we were seriously wrong. She jumped off my back and _PHASED INTO A WOLF_ in midair!!!!! We were all shocked and it showed when we all froze. Her and Sam were talking but none of us could hear what they were saying.

About five minutes later, Sam ordered all of us to follow him, well he told Jake and Jake ordered me, Leah, Quil, and Embry. We followed Sam back to his house.

When we got back to Sam's house, everyone phased back besides for me, since I was ordered to stay with the girl I now knew as Nala. I went behind a tree, phased back, put my pants on, and walked back out by her.

"Nala my name is Seth………" I looked into her eyes and it was like she was the world. I couldn't see anything else. Nothing mattered.

Here is chapter 1 in Seth's POV. Hope you liked. R&R for the next chapter. Thanks, tlover13


	3. Meeting the gang Nala's POV

Author's note: well here is chapter 3. This will be the last chapter for at least 1-3 weeks. I have a marching band camp coming up on Sunday and it will take up almost all my time. If anybody has any ideas please message them to me and I will put them in the story. You will get credit for your idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Nala.

Thanks,

~tlover13

I looked at Seth, he was all I could see. I wasn't shocked when Seth and I were unintentionally moving towards each other. We were about to kiss when we remembered that I was still in wolf form. So we settled for just staring in each other's eyes. We couldn't wait until Sam got here with clothes for me. Even though we couldn't wait for Sam, we didn't notice when he finally came back.

"I see you two are getting along. But we don't have time for you two to stand there staring into each other's eyes. Seth go inside and Nala go and put these on." Sam said putting the clothes in my waiting jaws and pointing at the house motioning for Seth to scram.

I nodded and jogged off towards where there were the most trees. I phased back after I knew that they had left and gone inside. After I changed I walked up to the door unsure if I should just go in or if I should knock. Seth made that unneeded because he apparently had been waiting for me to come back and opened the door before I could even lay a finger on it.

As soon as he opened the door he pulled me into a huge hug. I hugged back eagerly. We stayed that way until somebody cleared their throat. I broke the hug and looked over to see that Sam was the one who had cleared his throat.

"If you two are down hugging, we have some stuff we need to cover." Sam sternly commanded us and we both immediately stopped being all lovey, but we grabbed each other's hands as we sat down.

"Alright, Nala. Before we start asking all the questions you probably should know who all of us are." Sam said as soon as I had sat down. I just nodded.

"Okay well there are two packs here in La Push. My pack and Jacob's pack. Jake you and your pack go first." Sam pointed over to a guy who had semi-long brown hair; dark, tan skin; and brown eyes. He stood up and looked over at me.

"Well as Sam said my name is Jacob or Jake and as we have all noticed you have meet Seth. But the others in my pack are, Quil, Leah-Seth's older sister, and Embry. Sam your turn." Each of Jake's pack members stood up as he said their names.

"Okay. Well you already met me so I'll tell you the names of the pack members that are here at the time. Jared, Paul, and the newest pack member Damien-my younger brother." Just like Jake's pack everyone stood when their name was said.

One name stood out to me though. I wasn't sure it was him though I hadn't seen him since I was really little, but when Sam said Damien his little brother something clicked.

"Okay Nala if your okay with us starting asking you questions we can get it over with." Sam said braking through my rambling in my head. I nod signaling for him to continue.

"Wait a second. Nala what's your last name?" Sam asks looking at me with a weird expression. "My last name is......." I start but I'm unsure how to finish. Maybe the pack won't hate me if I just tell them. I took a deep breath and began again.

"My last name is Uley." Sam and Damien's faces showed complete shock. I knew then that I had finally found my brothers, but how was I going to tell them about our parents. This was going to be hard.

R&R and tell me what you think. I will try to get the next chapter up but I can't promise anything.

Thanks,

~tlover13


	4. Finding the Family

Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews! Big thanks go out to dancingwiththecullens18, she has helped me and been very helpful! Anyways here is chapter 4! Hope you all like it! This is an important chapter new characters are going to come into play. Also again thank you dancingwiththecullens18 for giving me names for this chapter and thank you SilverGoldsun - .Day for names/powers for them! Point of views will switch around a lot in this chapter, just a warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. I DO own Nala, Damien and the characters entering in this chapter.

Sam's POV

This couldn't be true. It couldn't be Nala. I thought she was dead. Wait Nala is here but where are our parents? I'll have to ask that.

Damien's POV

Nala, as in my twin Nala. I'm hearing things. Sam said that she died years ago. Unless Sam was wrong and just assumed that she had died. Oh well, my sister is back and that is all I care about right now.

Nala's POV

I watched as shock passed over every face in the room. The faces that I paid most attention to though was Sam and Damien's. I felt like sobbing I was that happy, but seeing Sam reminded me of dad. Sam and dad had looked so much a like. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Damien pulled me into the biggest hug. He had tears running down his face.

"Nala, I *sniff* thought that *sniff* you were *sniff* were……..dead!" He broke down sobbing after that, which in turn caused me to start crying also.

"Aw Damien. It's okay. I'm here now and I'm not ever going to leave again." I said tears making their way down my cheeks. I saw Sam standing where he had been since I had told them and tears had free reign. I NEVER saw Sam like this in the time that I had actually got to live here.

"Sam get your butt over here." I said trying to smile through the tears, but I didn't succeed.

Damien moved out of Sam's way as Sam ran over to me and pulled me into an even bigger hug then Damien's. I hugged back just as hard and just sobbed into Sam's chest. I missed being able to go into Sam's room if I had a nightmare or if I was scared. I missed my family more then anything.

"Hey Little Uley what about my hug?" Sam pulled away from me so we could see who it was and laughed when we saw Paul standing there with his arms open waiting for me. I smiled at Paul and ran over and tackled him to the floor. He didn't expect it so I was sitting on his chest before he could do anything.

"Hi butt-face." I said smirking down at Paul. Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing at this point, even Paul was laughing.

"Okay Little Uley time to get off me. So I can give you a proper hug and so that my imprint won't get mad if she comes over. Though I think she is at work." I pouted at him and wouldn't move.

"What if I don't want to move?"

"Then I'll push you off. Or even better. JARED! Get her!!!" Paul screamed smirking up at me.

Uh-oh. Before I could move I felt arms around my waist and Jared was picking me up and carrying me out the back door. This was not going to be good.

"JARED! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!! SETH SAVE ME!!!!! SAM!!!" Seth ran up behind Jared laughing and grabbed me out of Jared arms. He put me down and kissed me forehead smiling at me. I smiled and ran over to Jared. I just looked at him innocently. He started backing away when he saw an evil glint in my eye.

"Nala, don't. Nala please. Nala----" He was cut off when I jumped at him and punched him in the arm as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards holding his arm, looking at me in shock.

"Ouch. That actually hurt." Jared was rubbing his arm.

"I know it was supposed to Jared. Hey what do you guys say we go out to dinner or something so I can meet everyone's imprints? I really want to meet…" I trailed off when a scent hit me.

No this couldn't happen, not now. I thought I had finally gotten away. I could tell that they were getting closer when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at it. Nicholas, of course.

"Nala." I said as soon as the phone was to my ear.

"Nala, where are you?" Nicholas was worried I could tell because as soon as I had left the whole vampire clan that had been chasing us had followed.

"My home town. I found my brothers!"

"That's good. Oh and Nala, we will be there in a few seconds, but be careful because the coven is not far off. We passed their scent a few seconds ago." I gasped. I couldn't let them come if the coven was this close to me. I couldn't let another pack member die. Last time we fought we lost Nicholas's older brother.

"No Nicholas if the coven is this close I don't want you guys to come! I don't want to lose another member."

"Nala we don't care if we die! We will protect you!"

"No! You will not fight!!! That's an ORDER!!!!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. We didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine I just don't want you guys getting hurt. Oh crap! I'll call you back in a few minutes. Their here. Don't come here and keep everyone safe. Bye." I hung up the phone before he could do anything.

I spun around and faced the forest as eight vampires walked out. I growled at them.

"Ah Nala, I see you have finally decided to stop running from us. But unfortunately we will have to punish you for running from us. Degro now." Vincent the leader of the coven said glaring at me with raw hatred.

I started backing away as Degro stepped forward and smirked at me. Out of nowhere I was hit with a pain I hadn't felt for four years. I collapsed to the ground screaming in agony. I saw movement to my left and realized that it was a sandy colored wolf. Realization hit me hard, it was Seth and he was running to where Degro was standing. Just before Seth could get close to them, Kathleen-Vincent's mate-made a huge wall of fire in front of them and Seth couldn't get passed it. I started screaming louder as the pain intensified. Seth was torn between coming to my side or fighting to get rid of any danger. He finally choose to run over to my side. Seth came over to me and stood in front of me. The pain was gone, but now Seth was on the ground in pain. I snarled at Degro right before I phased and ran at them jumping over the flamed and tackling Degro to the ground and ripping his head off.

I tore him to pieces and threw him into the flames. I knew that was stupid but it was to late now. Zinnia screamed in horror and ran at me. I didn't see her until it was to late. She jumped on me and bit into my neck as hard as she could. I screamed louder then I had ever screamed in my life. I was in mind blowing agonizing pain.

There's chapter 4. Hope you liked it! R&R please. Tell me what you think. It means a lot to me to know what my readers think of my story! Next chapter should be up by the end of the week or early next week. So keep an eye out.

Thanks,

~tlover13


	5. There is a way Seth's POV

**Author's note: Thank you to anyone who reviewed. Well don't have much to say today. So here's chapter 5. Hope you like it. This is kinda a slow chapter. It is in Seth's point of view. It is also really short and I will apologize for that before hand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but I do own Nala, Damien, and Nala's pack.**

**Seth's POV:**

**I stood in front of Nala and was hit with the worst pain I had ever felt. I started howling and whimpering. I watched in amazement as Nala snarled at the coven, phase, and jump clear over the wall of flames. She tackled one of the vampires and ripped off his head. The pain stopped immediately after that. I watched as she finished ripping him to shreds and throwing him into the flames. Then out of nowhere one of the female vampires screamed and launched herself at Nala. I watched in sheer horror as the female bit into Nala's neck. I howled as Nala screamed out in pure agony. I growled and ran at the coven. Both my pack members(aka Jake's pack) and Sam's pack started attacking the coven. As soon as we had gotten over to them though, their leader ran off, all of them followed except for the female that had bit Nala. **

**I growled I was so ready to kill somebody by now.**

_**Seth you stay here and take care of Nala and that female. The rest of us will go after the rest of them. **_**Jake informed me on the plan.**

_**Thank you Jake. I mumbled really quietly.**_

_**As they ran off I ran over and tore the female to shreds. After I was done with that I phased back, threw on my shorts and ran over to Nala with tears running down my face. I sat down next to her and started stroking her hair. I started sobbing as Nala continued screaming out in agony.**_

_**Before I could move Nala or do anything Emily came running out.**_

"_**SETH! What happened? Where's Sam? Who's that?" I could tell that Emily was on overload. She was like this almost all the time when she got home from work and Sam wasn't home. **_

"_**A vampire*sniff*coven attacked*sniff* and Sam is*sniff*fine. He is going*sniff*after the part*sniff*of the coven that*sniff*ran off. Oh and*sniff* this is Nala*sniff*. Sam and Damien's*sniff* sister and*sniff* my imprint." At the last part I broke down sobbing and I buried my head in her side.**_

"_**Oh my gosh Seth I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do? What happened to her?"**_

"_**There's nothing we can do. She's a werewolf just like us and one of the vampires in the coven bit Nala. There's nothing I can do but sit here helpless and watch my life die before my eyes." This brought on a new round of sobbing.**_

"_**There is something you can do." A voice said from the trees. I spun around and stood in front of Nala and Emily. **_

_**I watched in shock as two guys ad two women walked out from the trees.**_

"_**I told you to just for once go against Nala's orders Nicholas. Now look at what has happened!" One of the ladies screamed at one of the guys. **_

"_**Whatever. Anyways I know how to save Nala.**_

_**Well there's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R it makes my day when you do and motivates me to update faster. I will have a contest for dresses. Send them to me. They will be for a prom that will happen later on in the story. Oh also please send in like tuxes and stuff. Seth has to wear something also he can't go naked. But anyways the deadline will be September 13(my birthday YEAH!!) Well anyways again R&R**_


	6. Nonreality or Reality Nala's POV

A/N: Sorry for the wait but here is chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters aside from Nala, her pack, the vampire coven (that is not the Cullens), and Damien. The originals all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Walking through the field

I'm all alone

I hear a noise

Maybe I'm not as alone

As I thought

I turn around

Nobody's there

I look in another direction

No one is there either

I look towards the trees

Two pairs of crimson red eyes stare back at me

They are all I see

In the black abyss of the trees

I walk to them gracefully

As dangerous as it is

I am not scared

Of what lies behind

The trees smile wickedly

Knowing I won't like what I see

I continue anyways

Unscarred of what I would see

I break through the barrier of the trees

And there is a little pond by my feet

I look at my reflection

And now I am scared for my life

For my eyes are crimson red

Just like the other two pairs

I look up from the pond

And stare into crimson red eyes

Framed by the most beautiful faces

Of the two people I thought

I would never see again

Mom and Dad

I scream for Seth to help me

That is until I saw him

His lifeless body lying in a heap

By my parents' feet

I scream again

But this time I wake up

From this nightmare

That is slowly becoming my life

Or so I thought

Until the pain began


	7. The Entrance of the Cullens

Author's note: Hey everyone! I hope that everyone liked the last chapter. That chapter will be explained in chapter 8. It was a poem that I wrote for this story. But anyways here is chapter 7. This is the continuation of chapter 5 that was in Seth's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. I do own Nala, Damien, Nala's pack, and the coven chasing them.

Previously:

"There is something you can do." A voice said from the trees. I spun around and stood in front of Nala and Emily.

I watched in shock as two guys and two women walked out from the trees.

"I told you to just for once go against Nala's orders Nicholas. Now look at what has happened!" One of the ladies screamed at one of the guys.

"Whatever. Anyways I know how to save Nala."

Seth's POV

"What do you mean? How can we save Nala?" I stared at the guy Nicholas, I think, like he had three heads.

"Okay, one stop staring at me like that. Two in her right pocket grab the cross that is in there, grab it and put it around her neck." This time I looked at him like he was an alien from Mars.

Even though I thought that he was nuts and that he needed to be put into a mental hospital I listened to him. I grabbed the cross and hooked the latch at the back. Just after the necklace was on her she stopped screaming and shaking in my arms. Even though she stopped screaming and shaking, she didn't wake up. I would have thought that she had died if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her chest. I was still really worried about her but at least now she wasn't in all that pain and agony.

"What did that cross do? She looks like she is dead!" Emily screamed at the guy. I paid none of them any mind at all I was more worried that if I took my eyes away from Nala that she was going to end up dying.

When I finally did look up I saw Emily in the guys face telling him off. I laughed slightly, count on Emily to be able to make a werewolf nervous. Then again she did live with a whole pack of werewolves. Everyone that was standing around Nala and I turned to look at me. Nobody but Emily understood what I was laughing at.

I look towards the forest hearing Jake and Sam both howl. I jumped to my feet immediately aware of everything. I spun in a circle trying to find them. I knew they were here somewhere. I could smell them. Just like I thought both a female and the male that had been in charge of the coven both stepped out of the trees. The male had a human female in his arms that I didn't recognize until she turned around. He had Kim! I snarled at them and got in front of Nala and Emily.

"Emily get back! Now!" I screamed as I ran towards the vampires phasing in mid-air. As soon as I phased I collided with the female vampire and pinned her to the ground.

"KATHLEEN!!!! If you dare try to kill her Mutt I will kill this girl!" The male vampire screamed.

I howled, signaling Jake and Sam that I needed everyone back here. I whined signaling Emily to start talking for me or for someone to.

As if reading my mind, Edward Cullen steps out from the trees, and come to think about it he probably did read my mind.

"Vincent let her go." Edward ordered the male vampire.

A/N: There's chapter 7. Hope everyone liked it. Next chapter there will be a surprise POV. R&R please.


	8. The Family Meeting

A/n: Hey everyone here is the next chapter. This one is kinda short. But I still hope that you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cullens, the La Push pack, or Twilight. But I do own Nala, her pack, Damien, and the vampire coven chasing them.

Edward's POV

"Vincent stop." I stepped out of the shadows into the yard.

Vincent spun around to face me with a huge smirk on his face.

"Ah, if it isn't little Eddie Mason." Vincent sneered.

"Well my dear, dear brother same as usual I see." I shot right back at him.

"So are you Eddie. Still have your human play toy? Oh wait she's a vamp now, I almost forgot." Vincent smirked knowing exactly which of my buttons to push.

I was just about to snarl and lunge at him, when Renesmee came up by my side. Now I remembered why I was here in the first place. Nessie wanted to see Jacob.

"Another play toy, Eddie?" Vincent exclaimed, faking shock, since he knows who she is.

Even though I knew he was baiting me, I still snarled and launched myself at his throat. I heard Nessie scream as I collided with Vincent. I spun around pinning Vincent to my chest to see why Nessie had screamed.

I snarled louder than before at what I saw. Vincent's mate, Kathleen, was biting Kim's neck. Kim screamed out in pure agony. I snarled and pushed Vincent to the ground and ran towards Kathleen and forced her away from Kim. It was harder then it looked because I had to make sure she didn't hurt Kim anymore then she already was.

"Kathleen." I snarled pinning her to the ground. "Why?! The human didn't do anything to you. Now did she?" I snapped.

"No she didn't do anything to me, but I couldn't let you kill Vincent and this was the only way that I knew how to do that without biting Renesmee." She spit in my face.

I snarled and was about to rip her to shreds when both the La Push packs ran into the clearing. Paul and Jake holding Jared back as he whimpered in pain, at seeing his imprint screaming in agonizing pain.

There's the chapter. Please R&R


	9. Author's note

Hey guys so I have no ideas for this story right now but I want to continue it. If anybody has any ideas just message me with them and I will somehow incorporate it into the story.

Thanks! :)

~GwenAspenLahote


End file.
